Más allá de las estrellas
by Rumble-Sama
Summary: El universo ha estado en guerra prácticamente desde sus inicios, las fuerzas de la oscuridad como de la luz viven en un constante enfrentamiento, pero incluso en un lugar tan vasto como el universo, existen ocasiones que el destino junta inesperadamente las vidas de otros.
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

" **No importa que tan pesado se pongan sus cuerpos en la batalla, no importa que tan oscuro sea el poder del vacío, somos guardianes y nuestro deber es cuidar que prevalezca la luz"**

— **Palabras de la primera guardiana a sus compañeras en combate**

En el principio de los tiempos todo era oscuridad, una penumbra que consumía sin piedad todo lo existente, sin nada que lo pudiera evitar, dentro de esta misma habitaban seres innombrables de naturaleza maligna, pero todo eso cambió en el momento que ella apareció…

" **La gran estrella prima"**

Tan radiante como poderosa, aun sigue siendo un misterio el cómo llegó a aquel lugar rodeado de oscuridad, sin embargo algo sí se sabe de su historia y es su legado, aquella gran estrella de poder inconmensurable, estaba rodeada de total oscuridad, una oscuridad tan perversa que los entes que habitaban en ella solo podrían ser descritos como monstruosidades insaciables.

Sin embargo, la gran estrella juntando su gran poder, logró hacer una gran explosión, la cual alejó a los entes oscuros y trajo consigo la luz, de esta misma gran explosión de energía, nacieron los primeros soles y las estrellas, grandes astros llenos de poder que no solo se encargaban de mantener alejada a la oscuridad, sino que también, se encargaban de proteger a la gran estrella prima, que después de haber liberado su inmenso poder, se encontraba debilitada.

Al pasar el tiempo, grandes agrupaciones rocosas empezaron a aparecer en todas partes, su forma era errática, su tamaño no era superior a la de los soles eso era verdad, y no poseían un brillo propio, sin embargo, estas empezaron a colisionar con otras agrupaciones volviéndose más grandes, todavía de un tamaño menor quela mayoría de los grandes astros brillantes, pero a pesar de todo, estas empezaron a presentar algunos cambios en su atmósfera y empezaron a circular alrededor de soles, los cuales poseían varias formaciones de estrellas que circulaban gracias a una gran fuerza en su eje, de esta manera, formando las primeras galaxias, dentro de las cuales, cada una poseía características totalmente diferentes, al igual que sistemas solares.

Y fue dentro de algunas de estas galaxias que las primeras formas de vida aparecieron. Se trataba de una vasta cantidad de flora, la cual no se repetía en ningún planeta, todas poseían diferentes y únicas cualidades, aunque parecían insignificantes ante la majestuosidad del gran cosmos, la gran estrella maestra, aún en debilitada en su letargo, al ver todo eso, dio un poco de su esencia a aquellos planetas que habían desarrollado ciertas características y fue que aparecieron las primeras formas de vida con totales diferencias.

Todo parecía estar en equilibrio y paz, mientras las primeras formas de vida se desarrollaban y avanzaban a su paso, descubriendo y conociendo sus propios mundos, las estrellas seguían de vigilantes y protegían con su manto de luz a las nuevas formas de vida de la oscuridad, pero a pesar de todo, aquello no duraría en tranquilidad por mucho más tiempo.

Al poco tiempo desde la creación de los mundos, mientras la tranquilidad aún reinaba, regresó un enemigo de antaño, el cual buscaba la destrucción de aquello que había creado quien los había desterrado largo tiempo atrás…

" **El vacio"**

Aquella oscuridad que había logrado repeler tiempo atrás la gran estrella prima, no había sido erradicada, simplemente aplazada, sin embargo, aquellos seres aún a pesar de ser monstruosidades, recordaban perfectamente a quien los había logrado vencer tiempo atrás, llenos de un odio infinito y un hambre de caos, empezaron a consumir lentamente a los astros y algunos planetas. Con cada nuevo mundo devorado y cada nueva estrella corrompida, su poder aumentaba, hasta el punto en donde crearon a los entes más peligrosos para las galaxias. Tenían la capacidad de emerger del suelo de los planetas y empezar a consumir todo, desde la flora y fauna, hasta las sociedades que empezaron a formarse.

Fue en ese momento que las estrellas empezaron a preocuparse. El vacío avanzaba lentamente, pero de forma implacable, solo dejando oscuridad a su paso, y fue debido a esas circunstancias que finalmente la estrella prima tomó la decisión de acabar con aquella amenaza. Quizás no estaba en su máximo poder, pero no podía quedarse sin hacer nada mientras veía lentamente como aquella belleza y pureza era eliminada por algo tan cruel. Su poder no era suficiente para formar más astros guardianes, sin embargo en el cosmos rondaba algo más que solo polvo estelar…

Debido a las muertes de todos los seres vivos, quienes habitaban los planetas en los que la estrella prima había dado su esencia para hacer posible la vida, esta misma esencia volvía a la gran estrella. Sin embargo, en vez de usarla para su beneficio, decidió otorgar una segunda oportunidad a aquellos que murieron por la oscuridad: combinó las almas de todos aquellos que murieron, al igual que fragmentos de las estrellas, las cuales imbuyó de su energía y poder; con aquello, había logrado crear a seres que viajaban de mundo en mundo acabando con aquella plaga conocida como el "vacío", poseedoras de un gran y vasto poder, al igual que un enorme corazón puro y sin maldad, fueron nombradas como….

" **Guardianas Estelares"**

Estas protectoras del universo poseían una energía similar a la gran estrella prima, un poder cósmico que iba más allá que cualquier astro, llenas de coraje y una voluntad enorme, con una bondad infinita y un instinto protector nato. Cada guardiana estaba hecha a imagen y semejanza de su cuerpo una vez mortal, sin embargo, poseían leves cambios debido a la energía cósmica que latía con la fuerza de una súper nova dentro de ellas, la gran mayoría era mujeres debido a su corazón naturalmente puro, pero de vez en cuando aparecían un hombre entre ellas.

Y aun a pesar de eso, no era suficiente…

El vacío crecía en fuerza y número, con el poder de los astros, al igual que de los planetas que había y seguía consumiendo. Aquello era el choque de dos fuerzas gigantescas: el vacío contra las guardianas. Luz contra oscuridad. Aquello fue el inicio de las batallas más sangrientas, donde no cabía la piedad en aquel campo de batalla, solo dos frentes peleando, uno destinado a proteger la luz y otro deseoso de apagar hasta la última chispa.

Y fue obvio que las muertes venían de ambos bandos, pero esta vez las guardianas, ya no tenían una oportunidad extra, cuando se apaga la luz de una guardiana, es para siempre…

Pero la batalla era incluso a escalas mucho mayores. El vacío, con todo el poder que poseía en un momento determinado de aquellas batallas, creó unos seres gigantescos de tamaños superior a planetas, formados a partir de estrellas corrompidas y planetas destruidos; todas unas abominaciones que solo buscaban consumir más y más, creando discordia a su paso. Ahora el cosmos no solo debía enfrentarse al vacío, también debía enfrentarse a la corrupción de lo que una vez fue puro, aquellas aberraciones llamadas **"estrellas oscuras".**

Pero en esta ocasión, las estrellas fueron las primeras en reaccionar, así que agrupándose y juntando todo su gran poder cósmico, formaron a los guardianes que le hicieron frente a las recientes aberraciones del vacío, que velaban por la protección de los mundos y acababan con las estrellas oscuras. Aquellos protectores que se mantenían en los confines del universo se llamaron **"Segadores cósmicos".**

Incluso hoy en día, la batalla sigue en el universo con una fuerza inmensurable, a pesar de la muerte de muchas guardianas, la luz se ha mantenido prevaleciente y aquellas que cayeron en combate, son recordadas por las nuevas generaciones de guardianas, que luchan sin cansancio alguno por el cuidado del universo.

Y es donde las más veteranas deben enseñar a las más jóvenes…

En el mismo centro del universo, se encontraba un gran cristal de energía rosa que brillaba con gran intensidad y a su alrededor, una gran ciudadela de energía estelar era formada, donde dentro de ella, se encontraba a aquellas guardianas…

—Bajo el ardor de mil soles… —dijo con una voz sabia una mujer de apariencia apacible mientras portaba un largo vestido de energía dorado

—…Y con la intensidad de una súper nova… —dijeron sin vacilar el grupo de veinte guardianas.

—…Es nuestro deber proteger la luz… —dijo con voz potente una guardiana con una vestimenta radiante de energía plateada.

—…Y a todo cuanto existe… —volvieron a hablar el grupo de veinte guardianas.

—…Somos protectores del universo… —el turno de hablar fue de un hombre cubierto por una armadura de energía carmesí, ocultando su cara gracias a un casco.

—…Y destructoras del vacío… —dijeron con la vista firme.

—Hoy guardianas, ustedes han pasado su tiempo entrenando sin cansancio con el fin de volverlas más fuertes —dijo la mujer de vestido dorado mientras una espada y un escudo aparecían en sus manos.

—El camino no ha sido sencillo, pero es necesario para poder enfrentar los retos que les deparara a cada una de ustedes —habló con sabiduría la guardiana de vestido plateado mientras una espada curva apareció en su mano.

—El vacío es un enemigo formidable, pero jamás se den por vencidas. La luz es su compañía, y sus compañeras su fuerza. A donde sea que la estrella prima guie su destino, den por hecho que jamás las abandonará—dijo con voz profunda el único guardián de armadura carmesí, que se encontraba en medio de ambas guardianas, a la par que un escudo redondo y una lanza aparecían en sus brazos.

—Sus equipos han sido elegidos por deseo de la estrella prima y así, os deseamos el mejor camino —dijeron los tres a la par que golpearon sus armas contra el suelo, haciendo que las estrellas nuevas fueran dirigidas con sus equipos.

Y así empezaría el viaje de un grupo en especial, un grupo de 5 guardianas lideradas por una muy optimista guardiana de pelo rosa…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En el vasto universo, hay diferentes mundos con vida habitando en ellos, pero uno muy en especial era aquel que poseía un gran manto de agua y tierra, aquel planeta era habitado por una sociedad avanzada, y sin embargo, en un tramo de tierra en específico, se encontraba un hombre con una armadura metálica de rodillas frente a una tumba.

Aquel hombre de gran altura y cuerpo musculoso, por lo que dejaba ver levemente la pesada armadura de tonos grisáceos, tenía los ojos cerrados mientras dejaba que el viento moviera su pelo café.

Sin embargo aquella paz se vio interrumpida cuando de repente una alarma empezó a sonar de forma estruendosa y el suelo empezaba a temblar, debido a aquello el hombre suspiró.

—Debo irme por ahora querida hermana, pero volveré, eso lo prometo. —dijo con una voz suave y después, tomando la espada que se encontraba al lado de él, rayos empezaron a emerger de la espada con fuerza a la vez que su mirada se veía más opacada y seria— Hay que hacerse cargo de las plagas.

Y con un caminar potente, y desplegando un mapa virtual de su brazo, se dirigió hacia donde lo necesitarían.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aquella tumba en la que había estado aquel hombre, estaba adornada con incienso y amuletos de la fortuna, a la par que una foto de una joven sonriente de pelo dorado y detrás de ella, sonriendo se encontraba aquel hombre que hacía unos momentos estaba frente a la tumba, las letras escritas no se lograban leer debido a que estaban obstruidas por los adornos, sin embargo, las pocas letras que se distinguían formaban

" **-xan-a Cr-ng-d"**

" **Ama- h-a, he-a-a y co-añera"**

* * *

 **Ya me quiero ver como tratan de saber más de este mundo jejejeje, bueno que decir, hola soy yo Rumble-Sama y es un gusto saludarlos, este "episodio" (que es realmente más bien una introducir) es corto ya que es solo una leve presentación, venga, tampoco esperen un capitulo inicial de diez mil palabras al inicio, aunque los siguientes si estarán bien cargados solo eso puedo decir, este es una idea que he tenido y viniendo trabajando hace tiempo, y si han leído "Coraza de hierro martillo de fe", he dejado leves pistas de esta historia, es una ambición, para mi poder profundizar más en las skins de algunos personajes de la amada liga de leyendas, y este es una de estas historias, solo espero que disfruten de la historia que he venido trabajando poco a poco y espero poder hacer que sientan la historia.**

 **Sin más que decir se despide Rumble-Sama hasta la siguiente, así que recuerden ¡PERFOREN EN CIELO Y SIGAN CONTINUANDO!**


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Opening: Legend is born - Majin Bone**_

 **(Se nuestra el cielo azul para segundos después ascender hasta el espacio exterior a la par que unos rayos de luz de colores pasan y van con dirección al planeta tierra, mientras el sol brillaba con intensidad por uno de los lados)**

 **"La leyenda nace"**

 **(Se ve el brillo de un lente color naranja a la par que se muestra una sonrisa brillante)**

 **"¡Creciente!, ¡Brillante!"**

 **(Se viaja de manera rápida en un paisaje oscuro, mientras se ven figuras cubiertas de metal y portando armas)**

 **"Blanco o negro, de luz a oscuridad es el contraste de este mundo"**

 **(En aquel momento se ve la imagen de un lazo rompiéndose sin cuidado alguno mostrando dos caminos diferentes)**

 **"El perdón es algo confuso"**

 **(Se ve un extenso paisaje de noche con las estrellas brillando intensamente, durante unos pequeños momentos se muestran unas pequeñas figuras que miraban al horizonte donde provenían varios orbes carmesíes)**

 **"En las últimas horas ocupadas por un inmenso miedo a elegir bajo una gran presión"**

 **(En aquel momento se ve la imagen de brazo metálico completamente roto a la par que una chica se cubre con su mano una herida la cual deja caer sangre)**

 **"Siempre ha sido un punto de quiebre"**

 **(Oscuridad es todo lo que se admira, durante esos instantes la figura de varios guerreros van cayendo al vacío con los ojos cerrados)**

 **"Espera... otro minuto..., solo eso durara este dolor"**

 **(Se muestra un ojo anaranjado cubierto en llamas a la par que un joven de traje azul y bufanda roja es cubierto por piezas de metal que forman una gran armadura)**

 **"Una leyenda nace"**

 **(Un puño de metal colisiona contra una garra morada, provocando una onda de choque la cual provoca una gran nube de polvo, pero no se detiene en el acto, si no que empiezan a chocar repetidamente de manera veloz)**

 **"Herida en su interior"**

 **(Lágrimas caen junto a una lluvia mientras el paisaje se convierte en una cabina de control donde todo está en llamas, pero una sonrisa se ve llena de energía y determinación)**

 **"Batallando una lucha por la luz insustituible"**

 **(Una especie de llamarada cubre un traje robótico gigante mientras alza su brazo derecho del cual emerge un taladro gigante que brilla en energía roja y llameante)**

 **"Un deseo es irreemplazable, Un milagro resonará en lo alto, al arder en fuerza…"**

 **(Empieza a cambiar la imagen traspasando por distintas caras que poco a poco abren sus ojos siendo la última emitiendo un brillo rosado)**

 **"Hasta el final"**

 **(Se muestra un paisaje donde la luz y la oscuridad chocan mostrando a sus mejores guerreros llenos de determinación, a la par en lo alto de ellos se ve un traje metálico volador con un taladro enfrente de este mientras delante se veía una especie de joven de ropajes morados volando en una estrella oscura)**

 **"La leyenda nace"**

 **(Se ve el oscuro cielo solamente alumbrado pro algunas estrellas mientras lentamente el sol va alumbrando el horizonte solo dibujando la silueta de varias figuras que posaban en lo alto de una gran montaña)**

 **"¡Creciente!, ¡Brillante!"**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Batalla por la supervivencia.**

 _ **(Soundtrack 01: infinite stratos OST: 29 - Bousou)**_

—¡Todos rápido al refugio! —dijo con voz firme una oficial que portaba su uniforme azulado con un escote bastante notable revelando levemente la parte superior de un sostén negro, en sus manos se observaba un rifle francotirador con una mira larga que brillaba con un intenso rojo, mientras acomodaba sus gafas oscuras, para un instante siguiente comenzar a disparar con gran precisión su potente arma, lanzando uno que otro explosivo para contener a las bestias oscuras.

Un enjambre de entes con piel morada y oscura avanzaban de manera violenta, arrasaban con lo que tuvieran en frente, ya fueran vehículos o el propio concreto que formaba parte del suelo y edificios cercanos, devastando y causando caos en aquella zona, avanzaban sin control alguno, solo como bestias salvajes e insaciables, a la par que recibían fuego letal de armas que intentaban frenar su avance, pero era leve el daño que les hacían, sus corazas absorbían los proyectiles bastante bien, haciendo que matarlos con aquellas armas fuera algo complicado, excepto por ciertos disparos provenientes de cierto francotirador, que mataban a hileras completas de enemigos, pero aun con eso no era suficiente para acabar con aquel numero demencial de enemigos.

—Maldición, son demasiados —dijo empezando a retroceder la oficial al mando manteniendo la boca del cañón del arma siempre apuntando a aquellos seres oscuros— Todas las unidades retrocedan —dijo empezando a tomar pasos lentos a la par que los oficiales que la acompañaban retrocedían con mayor velocidad.

—Capitana Caitlyn, nos avisan que ya están llegando refuerzos a la zona —dijo un oficial al lado de la capitana, lanzando un par de orbes que crearon una pequeña barrera de metal que se electrifico haciendo retroceder el avance de los entes por breves momentos, a lo cual, ambos oficiales aprovecharon para alejarse una distancia prudente.

—Creo que vinieron más que la ultima vez —dijo la capitana Caitlyn mientras usaba su lente del francotirador para disparar con mayor precisión dejando solo un rastro de cadáveres que dejaban un charco inmenso de un liquido viscoso verde— ¿Cuanto tardaran en...? —pero antes de que llegara a completar la pregunta se escucho una sirena cerca de ellos junto al sonido inconfundible de hélices girando, por lo que volteando su mirada por el cielo.

En aquel preciso momento los oficiales cercanos fueron capaces de observar a dos figuras acercándose, la primera era un robot colosal, usando un uniforme de oficial pesado junto a placas de metal gigantes que cubrían sus brazos, usando colores negros y azulados en el traje portando en la espalda la palabra "RIOT", a la par que colgando de sus pies gruesos, se mostraba la figura de una chica portando el uniforme azulado similar al de la capitana, con un escote negro muy pronunciado y unos pantalones ajustados, siendo lo más llamativo sus brazos que estaba cubiertos por una especie de guanteletes roboticos blancos, que brillaban con las luces roja y azul típica de una patrulla de policía, aquella era una chica que conocía muy bien la oficial al mando

—Tienes que estar bromeando...

 _ **(Pausa Soundtrack 01)/(Comienza Soundtrack 02:**_ ** _Fairy Tail - Lightning Fire Dragon's Firing Hammer Ost)_**

—¡FUERA BOMBAS! —grito con gran entusiasmo la chica que colgaba de los pies de aquel robot, estrellándose contra el suelo con gran fuerza haciendo saltar por los aires a las criaturas que se detuvieron momentáneamente, dirigiendo sus miradas al medio de donde se proyectaba aquella gran nube de polvo, sin embargo fueron escasos segundos de silencio ya que de entre la gran nube polvo, salio proyectada como una bala la oficial con un puño delante, arrasando sin piedad a los monstruos aunque claro esta manchando su uniforme de aquel liquido viscoso verde— ¡Uggh, me acababa de limpiar el uniforme! —dijo enfadada la oficial mientras con sus brazos metálicos se quitaba la gorra y la lanzaba por los aires, exponiendo su cabello rosa largo de la mitad derecha y levemente rapado por la parte izquierda a la par que las bestias se empezaban a rodear a la oficial.

La especialista observo a todos lados sonriendo de lado a la par que sus guanteletes empezaban a sonar como pistones pesados golpeándose repetidamente en la parte de los nudillos, en ese preciso momento una luz violeta empezó a brillar, con potencia elevando sus puños en lo alto con una mirada determinada, los entes no lo pensaron dos veces y se abalanzaron sobre la oficial.

Grave error...

—¡Y ahí va un derechazo! —dijo la oficial conectando un potente golpe con su guantelete derecho el cual conecto con una de las criaturas frente a ella siendo tan fuerte el golpe que una onda expansiva alejo a los entes que la rodeaba, y los que estaba detrás de la primera monstruos que había recibido el golpe, habían sido destrozadas por una especie de rayo de energía violeta, la cual emanaba de los guantes de la oficial— Venga que vamos empezando la ronda de golpes.

Y así continuo con una sonrisa la oficial repartiendo golpes acabando con los entes del vació mientras se movía con una brutalidad jamas vista antes entre los oficiales, tomaba con sus grandes guanteletes a los seres oscuros, partiendo por la mitad a los seres oscuros usando solo su fuerza, daba golpes pulverizadores y reventaban con facilidad los cuerpos de estos, todo durante su espectáculo de golpes, abriéndose camino entre estos monstruos como un proyectil cargando su puño saliendo con potencia hacia estos, se seguía manchando de la sangre verde y viscosa que desprendían los cadáveres de estas criaturas, pero eso no parecía importarle.

Pero en un momento de la batalla la especialista no supo en que momento una criatura apareció por los cielos intentando darle un golpe sorpresa, pero antes de que si quiera pudiera acercarse, de entre los cielos una mano metálica apareció con una vertiginosa velocidad agarrándola por el cuello por fuerza, el cable metálico que sostenía aquella mano regresaba con una gran velocidad, hasta llegar al gran Robot.

—No...no —dijo el robot de manera pausado con una voz totalmente eléctrica a la par que sus placas se cargaban de energía empezando a emanar rayos de electricidad por el alto voltaje, solo para hacer desaparecer la hélice que lo mantenía suspendido en el aire cayendo de forma precipitada en medio de un gran tumulto de estos entes oscuros, los cuales fueron aplastados debido el gran peso de aquella gran maquina viviente.

Pero en esta ocasión no se creo una nube de polvo, pero si se creo un desastre de viseras y sangre verde el cual mancho completamente a la gran maquina, pero esta con un par de vibraciones intensas que hicieron que sacara vapor de su cuerpo, se quito de encima todo el desastre causado por la sangre de los monstruosos, de esta manera revelando la figura del gran gigante metálico el cual portaba su uniforme pesado con bastante orgullo, pero sin duda alguna, los más llamativo de aquel robot era su cara, donde posaba un bigote negro pintado debajo de sus ojos que brillaban con un intenso resplandor dorado

—Oficiales especiales de rango A Blitzcrank y Vi reportándose al servicio —dijo con bastante formalidad el gran robot protegiendo su cara con sus manos gigantes del ataque de un ente, solo para después lanzar un golpe lleno de electricidad que acabo con la vida de los entes cercanos debido a las fuerte corriente eléctrica que emanaba el ente metálico, en aquel momento, un casco grueso con protector donde encima posaba una sirena de luz roja tomaba forma alrededor de la cabeza del oficial.

Las criaturas volvieron a agruparse pero en menos tamaño debido a las numerosas bajas que había ocasionado la oficial Vi en su espectáculo de golpes, sin embargo el robot no se inmuto, poniendo su brazo derecho delante de él, una barrera azulada apareció cubriéndolo del ataque, dándole tiempo para recargarse completamente a la par chispas empezaban a emanar de todo su cuerpo sin control alguno, su cuerpo se vio cubierto por una capa de energía eléctrica completamente azul mientras los rayos caían sobre los entes con fuerza.

Aquellos monstruos de piel morada y oscura intentaban romper aquella barrera de energía creada por el oficial robótico, quien sin temor alguno, empezó a retirar la barrera exponiéndose totalmente ante estos, sin embargo todo pareció moverse en cámara lenta pues en menos de lo que parecía humo empezó a brotar con fuerza de la espalda del ser metálico, aquel sonido de pistones pesados parecía golpear el metal por dentro del especialista, todo durante el movimiento que efectuaba, moviendo sus puños hasta que colacionaron uno contra el otro.

Tras el choque de los grandes puños metálicos del gran robot, una explosión eléctrica cubrió su alrededor, devastando una gran parte con la potencia de su energía, exterminaba los entes que quedaban, la intensidad y brillo del ataque liberado por el oficial fue tal que los oficiales que se habían quedado a observar la escena, tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos debido al resplandor que les imposibilito la visión por unos breves momentos, pero en cuento el brillo ceso, simplemente quedaron sorprendidos observando la zona que ahora poseía un montón de cadáveres electrificados de aquellos monstruos.

Lo único que quedaba era aquel especialista robótico en una pose completamente estática permanecía el oficial metálico a la par que rayos aun envolvían sus manos y por su espalda, salieron una serie de tubos que acto seguido liberaron una gran nube de vapor caliente, en cuanto el gran robot pareció más estable y su temperatura del núcleo había sido estabilizada, empezó a alejar sus puños lentamente uno de otro, observando el área a su alrededor y a su compañera acercarse, todo mientras el sonido de pistones mermaba y volvía a una pose recta, con los brazos a los laterales relajados.

 _ **(Pausa Soundtrack 02)**_

—JAJAJAJA, eso le llamo un final electrizante —dijo la especialista Vi acercándose a su compañero robótico mientras chispas eléctricas aun cruzaban por el cuerpo del gigante metálico, su compañera mantenía distancia debido a que el calor que emanaba el robot era bastante intenso— Y veo que una refrescada de agua no te vendría mal. —dijo la oficial con una sonrisa ladeada señalando con su guantelete metálico de arriba hacia abajo a su compañero.

Blitzcrank asintió con lentitud, durante el movimiento de su cabeza el sonido de engranajes lo acompañaban con cada movimientos, las chispas empezaron a desaparecer lentamente de su alrededor quedándose en una pose estática.

—La zona parece asegurada —dijo con aquella voz eléctrica el gran ente metálico a la par analizaba la zona— Las perdidas solo han sido materiales así que es un daño aceptable, los oficiales parecen estar bien, pero tengo una preocupación —dijo el robot levantando su mano, extendiendo su dedo indice dándole un cierto aspecto tierno con aquel mostacho pintado en su cara, todo durante la observación que realizaba a su compañera.

—¿Y cual es grandote? —dijo la especialista al sentir que el calor que emanaba de su compañero robótico disminuía por lo cual se acerco más dándole un puñetazo de manera juguetona al costado del gigante metálico.

—Me estaba preguntando... —en aquel momento Blitzcrank guardo unos momentos de silencio, intrigando a su compañera y a los oficiales, mientras desviaba su mirada hacia el cielo, hasta que finalmente pareció dispuesto a hablar tras pensar en las consecuencias de sus palabras— ¿Ya haz ido a comprar el nuevo numero de My Hero Acade...? —pero en cuento dirigió su mirada hacia donde se supone estaba su compañera, ya no había nada— Supongo tomare eso como una negación, al menos no deberé preocuparme de abolladuras por al menos otra semana —dijo el robot dirigiendo sus orbes dorados al cielo, observando el hermoso azul del cielo.

Blitzcrank solo se quedo observando el lugar a la par que observaba a la capitana Caitlyn acercarse, quien había colgaba su arma a su espalda de esta manera permitiendole más libertad con las manos y movimientos.

—Gracias por la ayuda, mi unidad necesitaba una mano extra para este trabajo, la ultima vez lo controlamos pero esto... —dijo la oficial mirando hacia el campo de batalla donde ya hacían los cadáveres de todos aquellos entes muertos, que dejaba a la vista un gran numero de entes oscuros que se apilaban por montones— ...Solo me da un mal presentimiento —dijo la oficial acomodando nuevamente las gafas observando el lugar, pero sintió algo en sus pies, o mejor dicho debajo— ¿Un terremoto?

 _ **(Comienza Soundtrack 03: One puch man OST - Battle!)**_

—Mis escaneares no concuerdan con esa afirmación —al decir aquello con su voz eléctrica el gigante de metal levanto sus puños en una posición defensiva.

Aquel temblor que sacudía la tierra empezó a hacerse más intenso, todo durante aquellas sacudidas que provocaban que varios segmentos de la tierra empezaban a levantarse, como si algo nadara por debajo de la tierra, quebrandola a su paso, asechando, había marcado a su presa o mejor dicho la sentía.

—¡Cuidado! —dijo con su voz electrónica el especialista desplegando con ambos brazos un domo de energía que protegió a la capitana del ataque de aquella bestia.

En cuanto el escudo había repelido al ataque de aquella criatura, ambos oficiales fueron capaces de observar la figura de lo que los había atacado.

El cuerpo era inmenso, triplicando con suma facilidad en tamaño a los entes con los que se habían enfrentado momentos atrás, recubierto con lo que parecía un armazón de color violeta oscuro con algunas partes claras, por su espalda sobresalía una aleta dorsal la cual emanaba una potente energía morada oscura con gran intensidad que se extendía hasta la cola que poseía una clase de sellos, su cuerpo estaba conectado por una especie de tejido muscular rosas oscuros apenas visible por algunas partes del cuerpo de la bestia, estaba bien protegido por aquellas placas que formaban la coraza exterior del cuerpo, poseyendo unos grandes garras negras que parecían sumamente peligrosos y por su boca sobresalía unos colmillos blancos gigantes que solo remarcaban su boca partida en tres, la cual pudieron ver en cuento la bestia rugió con potencia.

—¡Escarbador! —dijo la capitana Caitlyn mirando con desdén a la bestia que se mostraba frente a ella.

—¡Atrás de mi! —dijo el especialista robótico mientras los pistones volvieron a resonar con estruendo en su interior empezando a emanar electricidad por sus puños, dando un poderoso impacto en la bestia quien no se movió un solo centímetro, absorbiendo la electricidad con su aleta dorsal, la cual se ilumino de un intenso morado, haciendo que chispas salieran por su boca a manera de rayo, el cual el gigante robótico apenas pudo contener con su barrera, la cual lentamente cedía.

—¡Blitzcrank! —grito la oficial atrás del gigante de metal quien con el domo desplegado intentaba contener con toda su energía el ataque de aquel ente oscuro.

—Usando energía del núcleo principal —dijo el autómata mientras en su pecho una serie de tubos se conectaban a una especie de esfera blanca la cual comenzó a transmitir energía por aquellos tubos, su domo empezó a aumentar en fuerza mientras el escarbador seguía expulsando aquel rayo morado de su boca con gran intensidad, haciendo retroceder lentamente al titan quien con los escudos desplegados intentaba cubrir a los oficiales detrás de él— Energía del núcleo principal al 70% y decreciendo.

—¡Debemos hacer algo! —dijo la oficial tomando entre sus manos el gran francotirador el cual con suma agilidad cargo con una bala especial— ¡Ataque definitivo: AS BAJO LA MIRA! —tras cargarse su francotirador con energía unos segundos, un proyectil circular que brillaba con un resplandeciente rojo colisiono contra la aleta dorsal de la bestia, la cual grito de dolor dejando de atacar al robot con aquel rayo morado.

—Energías por debajo del 25%... se necesita una recarga urgente —dijo con aquella voz eléctrica el oficial mientras los pistones paraban de sonar, a la par que el gran coloso metálico cayera al suelo con brusquedad.

La capitana solo observo al especialista caer mientras escuchaba los gritos agónicos de la bestia que resonaban en el lugar, pero tras unos segundos la bestia se levanto y con un potente rugido empezó a dirigirse hacia Caitlyn, quebrando el suelo bajo la bestia con cada pisada mientras imparable se dirigía a esta con la intensión de matarla, aquella bestia había sido dañada y esta se encargaría de acabar con quien le había provocado daño.

Caitlyn se mantuvo totalmente quieta en su posiciones con el ceño fruncido no podía pensar claramente, si trataba de escapar de la zona, los demás oficiales al igual que ciudadanos inocentes podrían morir, y ahora mismo Blitzcrank en la forma que estaba actualmente, no podría ayudar, sin embargo lanzando algunas trampas con pulsos de campos gravitatorios, los cuales parecieron frenar a la criatura por unos breves momento que la francotiradora aprovecho para disparar repetidamente a la aleta dorsal de la criatura quien gruñía poderosamente liberándose finalmente de la trampa para acto seguido golpear el suelo con potencia levantando una gran nube de polvo.

Caitlyn perdió visión sobre su objetivo y eso no le gustaba para nada, podía sentir vibraciones por debajo de la tierra pero no podía hacer mucho su arma era inútil contra una bestia tan grande y mucho más cuando el objetivo podía moverse por debajo de la tierra con gran facilidad, no podía hacer mucho y desplazarse para otra zona no era la mejor idea, si había una posibilidad de contenerla en lo llegaba una unidad de rango S, iba a tomar la oportunidad para evitar bajas.

El ambiente quedo en silencio, un agonizante y frió silencio, que podría helar la sangre a cualquier guerrero, sus piernas empezaron a temblar lentamente mientras trataba de escuchar cualquier cosa que le permitiera poder predecir el siguiente movimiento de su enemigo, sin embargo el movimiento bajo sus pues se volvió intenso y errático, no sabia a que dirección apuntar empezando a entrar en pánico girando su cuerpo junto al francotirador a todas partes.

Pero en menos de lo que lo pudo predecir, un agujero por detrás de ella se abrió del cual salio el escarbador, tomando gran altura con sus garras dispuestas a acabar con la vida de la capitana Caitlyn, por lo cual cerro los ojos esperando el ataque, sin embargo, lo único que sintió fue un fuerte viento a su lado derecho, aun no se sentía del todo segura que había pasado por lo cual empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente encontrándose con una gran sorpresa.

Frente a ella se encontraba un hombre de gran altura y cuerpo musculoso, por lo que dejaba ver levemente la pesada armadura de tonos grisáceos, en su espalda posaba una gran espada que estaba partida por pistones pero se mantenía unida en una sola pieza, mientras su cabello café se movía levemente por el viento y forcejeaba contra las garras de la bestia que estaba frente a él, solo para voltear levemente su mirada observando a la capitana quien no salia de su sorpresa.

—Este mundo necesita esperanza —dijo con voz masculina aquel hombre posando una sonrisa mientras empezaba a ganarle ventaja a la bestia forcejeando con aun más fuerza hasta que debido a esta misma, el hombre termino arrancando parte de las garras del ser del vació que grito con furia hacia el guerrero de armadura grisácea, quien con un potente puñetazo había alejado a la criatura de las patrullas.

Con una mirada seria el hombre tomo la espada que posaba en sus espalda y al tomarla entre su manos, una gran descarga salio disparada hacia los cielos, su armadura se envolvía en una poderosa electricidad azul, la cual se concentro en su espada que se empezó a abrir separando las cuchillas levemente.

—¡A LA CARGA! —grito con fuerza el guerrero de armadura de acero mientras se desplazaba a una increíble velocidad, y en cuanto estuvo cerca del escarbador salto con potencia tomando gran altura, mientras su cuerpo al igual que su espada lanzaban potentes descargas alrededor, con una gran determinacion posiciono su espada lateralmente con un agarre fuerte, dando un potente tajo que termino cortando el brazo de la bestia, rompiendo aquel duro caparazón morado que cubría la criatura.

Tras el tajo que había cortado el brazo derecho del ser oscuro, un liquido azulado salio brotando de su miembro faltante mientras el guerrero se preparaba para continuar su ataque, sin embargo, en cuanto vio el otro brazo de la bestia acercarse peligrosamente a su cuerpo, un escudo eléctrico lo cubrió haciendo que la garra retrocediera ante la fuerte descarga que había recibido, sin embargo el gran monstruo no detuvo su frenesí ante esto y fue que lanzando su cuerpo entero con la boca abierta, estaba por asestar una destructora mordida al cuerpo del guerrero pero este no pareció flaquear cuando incrusto la espada en el suelo, atrapando con las manos los colmillos de la criatura.

—Tu no causaras más daño —dijo con firmeza el guerrero sin temor alguno y haciendo uso de fuerza bruta impulso su pierna golpeando la cabeza de escarbador mientras sostenía dos partes de la mandíbula de la criatura, de esta manera quebrando completamente las bocas de la criatura, quien se retorcía en el piso por la falta de varias partes de su cuerpo y la perdida de su sangre azulada— Es hora de terminar...

Soltando las mandíbulas que aun mantenía en sus manos, tomando la espada con ambas manos esta empezó a llenarse de energía eléctrica, mientras su armadura completa se cubría de electricidad la cual en un momento arrodillándose, clavo la espada sin dificultad en el suelo, pasando el concreto mientras un brillo azulado emergía de las grietas en el suelo.

—¡ATAQUE DEFINITIVO: JUSTICIA! —grito con notable fuerza mientras del suelo emergían rayos hasta concentrarse en un punto alto del cielo, la cual empezaba a crecer tomando forma de espada, a la par que los rayos que generaba se dirigían a la criatura causándole más daño, y en menos de lo que puedo reaccionar el escarbador, aquella espada descendió con gran velocidad golpeándola con gran fuerza, mientras los rayos se concentraban en el cuerpo de la criatura, acción que provoco un gran brillo en la zona central de la espada eléctrica gigante y desapareció en una explosión que levanto una gran nube de humo..

 _ **(Pausa Soundtrack 03)**_

Tras unos breves momentos de silencio de entre la gran nube de humo negro salio con un porte firme y serio aquel guerrero de armadura grisácea, aun había chispas que saltaban de su armadura sin embargo eso parecía importarle poco, así que levantando su mano en lo alto, guardo su espada en la espalda mientras esta se cerraba nuevamente dejando de emitir energía eléctrica.

—Garen... —dijo en un susurro la capitana Caitlyn observando al guerrero— El ultimo legionario de acero...

Los minutos pasaron pero el legionario no dijo nada, simplemente empezó a caminar, su paso era lento y pesado, remarco aun más por las pesadas placas de metal que componían su armadura completa, el gran guerrero solo avanzaba y miro levemente a la capitana quien lo seguía observando con detalle, sin embargo no dijo nada y continuo su andar mientras varios robot pequeños de color azul empezaban a llegar a la zona escaneando todo y lanzando rayos que empezaban a crear el material para reparar aquella zona.

 **~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Por su parte a varios años luz de distancia, más precisamente en el centro del universo se encontraba un gran castillo de color rosado que brillaba en energía cósmica y estrellas que giraban alrededor de una gran gema cristalina rosa, la gente que habitaba aquel lugar desprendía un brillo de tonalidades diferentes, pero había algo en común y es que todos portaban armadura o un traje especial, todos desprendían un aura especial, pero todos habitaban con completo equilibrio y paz, pero por debajo de aquel magnifico castillo se encontraban varios orbes con lo que parecía ser un cristal enorme liquido.

Dentro de aquellos orbes se encontraban diferentes guerreros, de diferente especie, raza, estatura, etc., sin embargo en una especial se encontraban un equipo de guardianas algo inusual, en aquel momento se encontraba mirándose entre si antes de partir a su destino, como ya lo habían hecho algunos otros equipos.

—Bien, ya que nadie quiere empezar, supongo es mi responsabilidad iniciar —dijo una voz calmada mirando a sus compañeras quienes dirigieron su mirada a su compañera de pelo violeta, el cual se movía hacia arriba como si una corriente de aire lo mantuviera suspendido, su traje era sencillo, conformado por unos largos guantes blancos junto a unos zapatos de tacón de tonalidades doradas con las piernas cubiertas por unas largas calcetas blancas, siendo su cuerpo cubierto por un delgado vestido que terminaba en una falda corta de tinos blanco, violeta y dorado, siendo principalmente llamativo el bastón largo que terminaba con un punta en forma de estrella— Mi nombre es Janna y este es Zefiro mi fiel compañero, seré su guía principal en el mundo que exploraremos, aunque posea experiencia de batallas anteriores me temo que yo no seré vuestra líder.

Todas se quedaron viendo entre si para luego asentir a forma de afirmar que habían comprendido lo dicho por aquella guardiana.

—¡Yo soy Lulu y este es mi compañero Pix! —dijo con gran energía una pequeña guardiana de cabello verde brillante y ojos azules que parecían poseer estrellas dentro, su traje era similar al de su compañera Janna sin embargo la tonalidad era verde, manteniendo aun los colores blancos y dorados, también cambiando los zapatos de tacón por una botas de tala blanca que parecían serle más cómodo y desde luego su báculo mágico que tenia forma de corazón— ¡Espero que seamos grandes amigas y nos llevemos bien en la misión!

Algunas miraron encantada a la chica que tenia gran entusiasmo con excepto de una de pelo rojizo.

—Bueno, yo soy Poppy y aunque no tenga una mascota de las estrellas si poseo una gran fuerza, así que tengan por seguro que pueden contar conmigo y mi martillo radiante—dijo otra chica de la misma estatura que Lulu, levemente más alta pero su llamativo pelo azul al igual que sus ojos lila, su traje era diferente ya que en vez de parecer ropajes de tela, era una armadura de un metal estelar, sin embargo poseía aquella falda características de las guardianas, aunque poseía los colores dorado y blanco el único color que la diferenciaba era el azul y unas botas de metal.

Todas la miraron un momento analizando su armadura la cual les causaba intriga ya que no muchas guerreras estelares poseían una armadura por lo cual resultaba del interés de ellas, para luego dirigir la mirada hacia una de las integrantes que parecía completamente desinteresada.

—¿Qué... se me subió algo? —pregunto sin ningún interés la guardiana — O es que acaso todas solo esperan que les solucione la vida por lo inútiles que son —su traje a diferencia que el de las demás chicas no cubría su estomago dejándolo completamente expuesto, usaba guantes negros largos que dejaban expuestos sus dedos, junto a calcetas largas que llegaban por arriba de la rodilla, zapatos sencillos, mientras que su pecho era cubierto por un pequeño top negro adornado junto a una delgada tela blanca y dorada, usando un short color vino apretado, mientras a su alrededor dos pequeñas mascotas estelares volaban, una de color blanco y otra negra.

—¡¿Que haz dicho?! —dijo completamente molesta la guardiana que poseía un martillo encarando a la chica de pelo rojo.

—Lo que escuchaste enana —dijo sin ninguna dificultad mirando a la joven del martillo desafiante.

—¡Suficiente! —dijo abruptamente una guardiana de atuendo completamente brilloso de tonalidades rosas y violetas, poseyendo un báculo de las mismas tonalidades, usando unas botas blancas similares a las de Lulu, su pelo atado en dos coletas chiquitas que dejaban ver una banda justa en su cabeza adornada con una gema— No es hora de que te estés peleando Jinx, se que no eres buena relacionándote pero haz el intento, son nuestras compañeras.

La guardiana de pelo rojizo bufo molesta y se volteo ignorando completamente a aquella guardiana de pelo rosado.

—Kuro, Shiro, vengan —dijo Jinx llamando a sus mascotas quienes se pusieron al lado de ella.

—Perdonen el comportamiento de mi compañera, ha sido así desde que ambas llegamos aquí por primera vez, llegamos juntas y aun no se como, pero estamos haciendo nuestro mejor esfuerzo, solo pido paciencia —dijo con voz de razón la joven guardiana inclinándose ante sus compañeras quienes tocaron sus hombros y la hicieron volverse a poner recta.

—Veo que nuestra líder sera la voz de la razón —dijo bromeando levemente Poppy con una sonrisa confiada.

—Estamos a tu cuidado joven... —pero no supo el nombre de la chica quien se posaba delante de Janna.

—Lux, mi nombre es Lux, así me lo dijo la gran estrella prima —dijo con completa confianza en si misma para darle seguridad a sus compañeras que intentaría dar lo mejor de si para ser una buena líder

—Entonces estamos a tu cuidado joven Lux, guíanos con pasos correctos hacia el destino que nos dio la estrella prima. —dijo con voz serena la guardiana estelar violeta mirando a la joven líder.

—¡Esto sera emocionante Pix! —dijo con una voz llena de emoción la joven mirando a su mascota moverse con emoción alrededor de Lulu

La líder asintió poniendo su cetro en el centro a lo que todas las guardianas empezaron a poner sus armas encima de esta, pero la única que se resistía era la guardiana Jinx, quien se mantenía de brazos cruzados sin embargo una mirada dirigida por la líder Lux termino haciéndola suspirar con pesadez y convirtiendo a sus mascotas en sus armas, las puso junto a las demás y entre todas se dirigieron una mirada a la par que empezaron a recitar un juramento.

 **"En la oscuridad mas profunda"**

 **"En nuestro peor momento"**

 **"No nos rendiremos ante el vació"**

 **"Pues somos guardianas y nuestro destino es proteger"**

 **"Si hemos de caer que sea peleando"**

 **"Pero la luz hemos de preservar"**

 **"¡POR LA ESTRELLA PRIMA!"**

Al terminar el juramento el cristal que daba vista el espacio empezó a volverse liquido mientras brillar con un intenso poder cósmico, mientras las guardianas lo miraban fijamente para después avanzar, en cuanto la líder lo cruzo, su cuerpo fue envuelto por una fina capa celestial que la lanzo al espacio con una velocidad inigualable, dejando tras de si una estela brillante rosa, que instantes después fue seguida por una estela verde, una violeta, una azul y una roja.

—"Cumpliremos nuestra misión gran estrella prima" —dijo para si misma Lux con determinación mientras v

 **~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

—Y en otras noticias un ataque de entes del vació ha sido efectuado cerca de la zona población del sector Omega de la ciudad, los daños han sido materiales solamente por lo que podemos agradecer que nadie haya salido lastimado, sin embargo los oficiales reportan que este ataque ha sido más difícil de contener que en ocasiones anteriores, pero que es bueno que llegara Garen Croward, conocido mejor como el ultimo legionario de... —la voz del presentador fue cortada por la propia televisivo que había cambiado de canal.

—En estos últimos días se han presentado una especie de cambio en los campos moleculares tras el ultimo análisis de aquellos portales del vació, no se sabe aun que este pasando pero podemos contar con el comandare Jarvan IV que lidera a la generación de tropas Hextech y la brigada Pulso fuego... —nuevamente el canal volvió a cambiar mientras se miraba en la imagen las estrellas.

—Una vez más se ha llevado a cabo una junta por el tratado de paz firmado hace ya diez siglos entre la sociedad de planetas que conocemos como la "formación Valoran", el cual ha dado muchos beneficios a toda la gente y ha formado un lazo fuerte tanto armamentista como social que nos ha dado ventaja contra estos seres malignos llamados entes del vacio...

Esta vez el programa seguía mientras un chico miraba con atención todo y anotando una que otra cosa en su libreta.

—Vaya, ya diez siglos —dijo para si mismo con una sonrisa mientras veía unos planos— aunque bueno lo único que realmente me gustaría ver es a un piloto supergaláctico, pero bueno, por ahora todo va muy bien, mi ensayo para la escuela va fenomenal, sobre ruedas.

—Apenas llevas un 10% de la tarea —sonó una voz electrónica detrás del chico quien observo un gigantesco robot cibernético con una pantalla digital por cara quien poseía cuatro brazos y un cuerpo grueso de colores negro y amarillo.

—Hey, eso no es verdad... del todo —dijo el niño mecánico susurrando lo ultimo mientras sera levantado por una garra metálica del gran robot— ¡OYE, suéltame Willump!

—No hasta que se ponga a escribir su ensayo sobre las estrellas y los descubrimientos del ultimo siglo, la tarea se entrega en dos días y apenas tienes 5 hojas de las 28 que se pidieron. —razono el robot soltando al joven inventor sobre una silla que se encontraba frente a una computadora.

—Esta bien esta bien —dijo bufando el joven mientras miraba al computador donde estaba escrita las primeras hojas que realmente eran los hojas de presentación— Y ahora como inicio... Oh, ya lo tengo

 **"El universo es tan grande y basto que aun a pesar de tener varios siglos de investigación a nuestra disposición, no terminamos de comprenderlo, pensábamos que habíamos dado con lo ultimo cuando pudimos hacer realidad los viajes espaciales, sin embargo, fue en ese instante que otra incógnita también se contesto, la vida en otros planetas, era una realidad, una que no muchos esperábamos que fuera realidad pero otros si, fue interesante y un misterio a la vez.**

 **Un choque de dos mundos que demos gracias a todo fue fácil y sin ningún problema de guerra, al menos relativamente fuerte entre nosotros, también nos enteramos en aquel momento que no solo los entes oscuros asechaban en nuestro mundo, atacaban aquel que habíamos descubierto recientemente, los que le siguieron después de ese tampoco estaban libres de aquella plaga, pero eramos tan diferentes para entendernos en aquel momento, y fue así que hicimos traductores universales que aprendían la lengua de otro mundo haciendo los tratados más fáciles de llevar a cabo.**

 **Con cada nuevo avance que hacíamos junto a los nuevos mundos mejorábamos todos, encontramos un equilibrio justo que hasta día de hoy no se ha roto y ha mantenido fuerte los lazos entre los mundos, descubrimos que algunos habitantes de otros planetas poseían ciertas capacidades a las que decidimos llamar "magia" ya que cualquier explicación que intentáramos darle, no tenia sentido, pero con las fuerzas unidas de cada mundo, dando lo mejor que podían ofrecer las plagas empezaron a ser un problema menor.**

 **Y fue que empezamos a crear guerreros que clasificamos bajo diferentes clasificaciones los "clase A" que son capaces de hacerse cargo de un gran números de entes del vació aunque entre varios tienen que juntarse para hacerle frente a los enemigos más grandes, los "clase S" que son una de las unidades más poderosas que hacen frente fácilmente a unidades más grandes como los escarbadores y entre varios pueden ser una fuerza imponente, pero si llegaran a fallar entonces tenemos a los "clase SS" aunque bueno para ser más preciso incluso hasta hoy solo ha habido un clase SS, nadie sabe la identidad, ni porque ha vivido tanto tiempo aunque bueno, tomando en cuenta los rumores de que es perteneciente a la raza "Yordle" dicen que llegan a vivir muchísimo más tiempo que los seres humanos, hasta tres milenio, o la segunda alternativa que sea que le aplicaron tecnología criogénica.**

 **Sea como sea sin duda alguna pudimos avanzar en tecnología para salvar vidas, dimos con respuestas a varias incógnitas del mundo, pudimos encontrar héroes que nos han salvado la vida en incontables ocasiones, a todos lo males les dimos un final, vivimos en una Utopía que permite el desarrollo, comunicación entre otras razas planetarias, es curioso como a veces cuando se pelea una gran guerra contra un mismo enemigo todos nos unamos en armonía para sobrevivir, aunque yo no seré quien se queje de ello.**

 **Solo se que sea donde sea, el mundo puede contar con sus héroes, y la información que encontramos para dar respuestas e incluso acabar definitivamente contra esta amenaza, es una Batalla por la supervivencia..."**

Tras escribir un gran rato el chico ya estaba terminando sin embargo antes de terminar guardo su archivo por cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder, dándose un momento de relajación estiro los brazos posicionandolos por detrás de su cabeza, y observo al vidrio que estaba sobre el techo que daba una hermosa vista al cielo.

—A veces me pregunto que nuevas sorpresas nos dará este universo —dijo con una sonrisa pero algo llamo su atención y fueron unos resplandores de diferentes colores— Azul, rosa, rojo, violeta y verde —dijo para si mismo intrigado por el efecto que estaba presenciando pues aquellas estelas de colores eran algo realmente inusual, pro no decir imposible, pero por prestar atención a aquel fenómeno no se dio cuenta de la sopa instantánea de Ramen que posaba al lado de su computadora derramandola encima de la computadora.

Chispas empezaron a salir mientras el humo se hacia visible, la pantalla de la computadora se apago y los circuitos explotaron mientras el chico se cubría detrás de la silla.

—Ahora si estoy acabado —dijo mirando el desastre— Podemos hacer maquinas que viajen al espacio a una velocidad equivalente a la de la luz pero no podemos hacer un CPU a prueba de todo. —dijo frotándose la cien mientras miraba todo— Al menos aun tengo la unidad de respaldo que... —pero apenas hablo la unidad que estaba al lado de la computadora exploto liberando los cables que llevaba por dentro— Nota metal, no abrir la boca de más.

Sin embargo en cuanto volteo al cielo ya no había nada.

—Y debo evitar distraerme...

—¡NUNU! —la voz del autómata resonó el el taller del chico— ¡¿Qué fue ese ruido!?

—Pensándolo bien, creo que la vida de pirata espacial no suena mal...

—¡NUNU! —la voz resonó con más fuerza mientras pasos metálicos empezaron a acercarse con velocidad.

—Salvame Kamisama

* * *

 **Ending: "** **Just Awake - Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas" (** **Hunter x Hunter ending 1)**

 **(En lo alto del cosmos mientras las galaxias giran lo más interesante que se alcanza a ver, era un cristal rosado lleno de energía resplandeciendo con intensidad mientras que frente a esta se encontraba una masa oscura mientras que a sus alrededores de ambos se forman guerreros dispuestos a dar batalla)**

 **"Escucha con atención la voz y el latido del** **corazón"**

 **(Una sonrisa llena de esperanza se mostraba en los labios de las jóvenes que miraban el atardecer frente a ellas deleitándose con los colores anaranjados en el horizonte y una mirada inocente)**

 **"Pero se ha detenido... y no escucho ya nada"**

 **(Mecas y distintas figuras se posaban en lo alto de una colina mirando el cielo oscuro brillando levemente por la luna plateada y las estrellas, mientras el titan que se posaba al frente de todos se abría revelando la figura del piloto, quien poseía una amplia sonrisa, sus lentes puntiagudos de color rojo y su capa carmesí larga y ondeante)**

 **"Las piezas se han desmoronado..."**

 **(Un joven de armadura grisácea posaba la mirada en la palma de su mano mientras frente a él se encontraban hordas de seres oscuros, cerrando sus ojos un momento mientras electricidad empezaba a rodear su gran espada y su cuerpo para finalmente abrir los ojos llenos de determinación lanzándose sin miedo al combate)**

 **"El mundo en el que vivimos esta lleno de tristeza y lagrimas"**

 **(El cielo lleno de nubes y acompañada de una intensa lluvia solo dejaba ver la figura de lo que parecía ser un Yordle de pelaje negro sentado en una silla de madera sin mover un solo centímetro, únicamente cubierto por unos ropajes azules que se habían oscurecido por la lluvia, mientras su cabeza era protegida por un gran sombrero de terminación en punta, solo dejando a la vista sus ojos dorados)**

 **"Pero todo lo que podemos hacer es suspirar y sentarnos solos** **en la oscuridad"**

 **(Una guerrera de las estrellas con varias colas rosas se arrodillaba en el suelo mirando unas gemas oscuras, carentes de todo brillo mientras lo único que podía hacer era emanar energía estelar azul de la frustración, abrazando aquellas gemas como si se tratase de lo más importante)**

 **"¡La vida esta llena de vanidad!"**

 **(La imagen borrosa de varios guerreros empieza a girar empezando a cubrirse de un negro profundo)**

 **"¡Los colores se han desvanecido!"**

 **(Una figura de menor tamaño posaba al frente de una armada de bestias oscuras, mientras jugaba con una especie de agujero negro que posaba sobre la mano derecha, la cual estaba cubierta por un guantelete metálico con varios picos repartidos alrededor de este, mientras en su mano izquierda lleno de oscuridad movía con soltura un báculo negro)**

 **"¡Las cosas que anhelas solo existen aquí!"**

 **(Dos guerreras galácticas se ven frente a frente, una de pelo rojizo y otra rosado, mientras una fuerza tira en sentidos opuestos, alejándolas cada vez más y más mientras inútilmente, intentaban acercarse)**

 **"¡Escapa de este descolorido mundo!"**

 **(Una figura poderosa se mostraba cubierta por unos ropajes morados oscuros mientras en sus ojos un oscuro profundo y energía morada era visible, a la par que mostraba más de su figura siendo su cara cubierta levemente por una capucha y una bufanda mientras en lo alto de la capucha brillaba un símbolo solo para acto seguido crear orbes sobre la palma de sus manos)**

 **"De regreso... a los días... que todo brillaba tanto"**

 **(El paisaje alumbrado por los primeros rayos del sol de horizonte dejaban ver a los jóvenes que corrían por una playa mientras se iban sumando cada vez más y más mientras todos avanzaban con una sonrisa en la cara)**

 **"Donde no cargábamos con miedo hacia el futuro"**

 **(Unas inmensas pesas encadenadas a los pies de una chica se rompieron dejando a la joven descansar liberándose de un gran peso mirando al suelo jadeando)**

 **"Los sueños dan color y luz a nuestra mente llena de esperanza"**

 **(Una gran llamarada de fuego anaranjado brillaba con intensidad a espaldas de un guerrero que lastimado se levanta con una sonrisa solo para levantar la mano con el dedo indice apuntando a lo alto del cielo mientras parecía que una estrella brillaba en la punta de sus lentes)**

 **"El sonido del corazón que una vez compartimos los dos..."**

 **(Un taladro gigante se abre camino entre hordas de enemigos, usando su gran poder y fuerza que era acompañado de un intenso fuego anaranjado que cubría el talador a la par que la cabina del meca se abre revelando los ojos determinados del pequeño piloto de pelaje azulado oscuro que con un movimiento rápido se pone sus lentes rojizos)**

 **"Un recuerdo que aun conservo con cariño"**

 **(Dos manos se entrelazan mientras una figura de luz y oscuridad parecían mirarse directamente, seguido de acercar sus caras lentamente)**

 **"¿Puedes escucharme cantar?"**

 **(Un astro de luz gigantesco se arrodilla ante la pequeña figura de una guerrera cósmica mientras esta extiende la mano pudiendo tocar la estrella mientras esta iluminaba con gran intensidad)**

 **"No me olvides"**

 **(Gotas de lluvia caen desde el cielo, mientras una chica cubierta en armadura antropomórfica mira los restos destrozados de su su fiel compañero)**

 **"¡Oh señor, se ha ido!"**

 **(Entes del vació empiezan a emerger con energía purpura, empezando a formar hordas gigantes de diferentes especies, mientras por encima de ellas aparece dos figuras de ropajes violetas con morado, una pequeña que únicamente revelaba sus ojos dorados con un cetro de magia oscuro y una alta que en sus manos se posaban dos orbes morados, a la par que sus ojos brillaban con un intenso violeta)**

 **"¡¿Qué debo hacer?!"**

 **(Tentáculos de magia oscura atrapan a un guerrero estelar que brilla en un intenso carmesí lanzando su poderosa lanza hacia la oscuridad a la par que brillaba con la misma intensidad que las estrellas)**

 **"¡Todas mis piezas se empezaron a romper!"**

 **(Una imagen de un grupo de guardianas estelares se empieza a resquebrajar, hasta que finalmente se rompen todas las piezas siendo dispersadas en diferentes direcciones)**

 **"¡¿A donde pertenezco?!"**

 **(Un camino se parte en dos mientras confundido una guardiana de pelo verde brilloso miraba con frustración ambos caminos no pudiendo contener las lagrimas que empezaban a recorrer su cara)**

 **"¡¿A donde he de apuntar?!"**

 **(Las figuras lastimadas de varios guerreros levantan la vista hacia un gran fuego, donde con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa llena de esperanza mira a los guerreros y separando sus manos apunta hacia el cielo donde se ve un gran resplandor dorado)**

 **"¡Una vez que haz perdido el objetivo!"**

 **(Los guerreros se veían cara a cara entre las dos facciones la de la luz y la oscuridad mientras apretaban fuertemente sus manos, agarrando con total determinacion sus armas)**

 **"¡Lo que te queda es caer!"**

 **(Una armada de entes oscuros se muestra en su máximo esplendor para acto seguido lanzarse al combate el cual seria la colisión de las dos fuerzas mas importantes del universo.)**

* * *

 _ **Bueno, ¿cómo están todos? yo espero que bien y pues finalmente después de tanto tiempo aquí esta el primer capitulo, no vieran que batalla me dio hacer el capitulo para que pareciera lo más posible a un estilo anime y bueno siendo también sinceros quiero pedir perdón, debido a los estudios y problemas personales no tuve tiempo de escribir o siquiera descansar pero bueno con las vacaciones acercándose y yo habiendo cumplido varias cosas importantes, pues ya tuve un rato para dedicarme a la escritura, espero la espera haya valido la pena porque realmente tengo mucho entusiasmo con esta historia.**_

 _ **Ahora quisiera preguntarles algo, a lo largo de este capitulo fueron capaces de observar que puse lo que son "soundtracks" para que reproducir en ciertos momentos, mi pregunta es la siguiente:**_

 _ **¿Les causa problemas o los distrae de la lectura?, si es así háganmelo saber, este fue un intento por darle música a la historia para algunos momentos y que resultara atrayente y se pudieran ponerse en situación, pero si sienten que es muy problemático o de plano no les agrado, apreciaría la honestidad, el opening y el ending esos si se quedarían pero los sountracks, eso dependerá de ustedes, de antemano muchas gracias por el tiempo y la honestidad.**_

 _ **Ahora antes de contestar quisiera dar la bienvenida a**_ _ **angelmedina26, a ShouriantheBerserk, a Mademoiselle le Chat, a pancho galaxias, a carlosfranciscop1010, y a Brain Gamer por darle a Follow y/o Favoritos de verdad lo agradezco muchísimo por haber leído el prologo y que les gustara tanto, espero esta historia les guste tanto leerla como a mi escribirla...**_

 ** _Espera un momento..._**

 ** _E-esto no puede ser, no debe ser el original esto debe ser..._**

 ** _—Ay_** _ **mama...**_ — _ **Se desmaya por la impresión**_

 _ **En la sala de grabación donde Rumble-Sama hace los saludos especiales y contesta**_ _ **ción de reviews, entra un joven antropomórfico lobo de pelaje negro con ciertos mechones blancos mirando unas hojas de papel sin prestar realmente atención a su alrededor.**_

 _ **—Oye Sama, necesito que vayas al set de grabación de Sin mi torpe zorro, tengo problemas para coordinar la escena sobre...**_ ** _—pero antes de completar lo que estaba diciendo casi se tropieza con algo, haciendo que tirara las hojas de papel que ahora posaban sobre el cuerpo del escritor_** _ **a lo que suspiro con pesadez el antropomórfico**_ ** _— No preguntes Drako solo despiertalo_** _ **— dijo para acto seguido tomar las hojas poniéndolas sobre una mesa mientras tomaba un florero cercano, lanzándole el contenido a la cara, haciendo que el escritor se levantara sobresaltado y tosiendo agua.**_

 ** _—¡¿Pero que te pasa?!_** _ **— dijo el escrito molesto dándole una mirada asesina a su OC.**_

 ** _—Bien ya estas despierto_** _ **—dijo el lobo secamente mirando al escritor sin emoción alguna**_ ** _— Solo vine a darte el guion para que vayas a corregir una parte en la que tenemos problemas de sin mi torpe zorro._**

 _ **—Esta bien iré, pero ¿no quieres saber por...?**_ _ **—pero antes de completar lo que iba a decir el lobo callo al escritor acercándose a la puerta.**_

 ** _—No_** _ **—dijo simplemente abriendo la puerta y retirándose.**_

 _ **El escritor suspiro y se levanto mirando a la cámara acomodándose su ya mojado traje**_

 ** _—B_** _ **ien Sama eres un profesional, puedes controlarte mejor, solo contesta las reviews y ya es todo, puedes hacer eso**_ _ **—dijo el escritor peinándose nuevamente.**_

 _ **Bueno y ahora voy a contestar las reviews dejadas en el prologo de esta historia:**_

 _ **Mademoiselle le Chat: Espero que el tiempo de espera por esta historia haya valido la pena, ahí todo un universo que explorar en esta historia aunque me temo que deberás ser paciente para poderlo descubrir, lo único que si puedo decir es que no decepcionare con cada capitulo y de verdad espero que sigas tan puntual como siempre, solo recuerda que jamas se apague la llama de esperanza que brilla en tu interior.**_

 _ **ShouriantheBerserk: Vaya, al parecer si eres muy buen conocedor de las skins de los campeones de league of legends o mejor LOL para abreviar, gracias por el apoyo y pues ahora quiero ver que tan bueno eres descubriendo guiños en esta historia, porque créeme, ahí muchos que observar**_

 _ **Gabito: El mundo de LOL es muy extenso y grande (y mas desde que pusieron el universos LOL) pero si tienes curiosidad de cosas más especificas no dudes en preguntarme y bueno que decir, esta historia esta llevando más tiempo del que pensé pero agradezco el que te guste, siendo sinceros me costo bastante buscar la manera de relacionarlo ya que aunque haya una historia de las guardianas estelares, los demás universos o skins de campeones que uso son más complicadas de meter pero espero este valiendo la pena la espera por cada capitulo, que si me rompo la cabeza para intentar dar relación y sentido.**_

 _ **Brain Gamer: Me alegro que te haya sorprendido la historia, como dije fue algo difícil asociarlo ya que no muchas pistas se dan sobre aquella "estrella prima", pero busco una manera en que tenga sentido, y relación el que se enfrenten estos seres, ademas también busco la manera de que tenga sentido el que más campeones del universo de LOL estén interactuando constantemente pero para mi vale la pena el esfuerzo que hago para intentar que se relacionen, si ya leíste mi otra historia (coraza de hierro martillo de fe) espero te haya gustado y espero entiendas las referencias a estos personajes en el opening y ending y bueno... ¡DE VERDAD ES UN HONOR PARA MI QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO MI HISTORIA!**_

 _ **Ay no, ya parezco fanboy pero de verdad no tienes idea de cuanto tiempo vengo siguiendo tus historias, son simplemente espectaculares, las vengo siguiendo desde antes que yo me hiciera sesión en fanfic, no he dejado reviews por el escaso tiempo que tengo pero cada vez que puedo me detengo a leer tus historias, empece con tu fic "citas" de zootopia y vaya forma de narrar tienes, esa forma de combinar un ambiente sumamente romántico, combinarlo con las ocurrencias de Nick y acabar con una de las mejores escenas que uno pudiera imaginar "Peluche naranja" jajaja si claro, sera esponjado más no es un peluche, y el que haces ahora de "La Friendzone" es espectacular y me encanta como manejas a la amenaza mecánica, aunque como la esta sufriendo, definitivamente Rumble es más intelecto que musculo en si.**_

 ** _Perdón el fanatismo,_** _ **pero de verdad me hizo mucha ilusión el que tu comentaras en mi Fic, espero te guste este capitulo.**_

 _ **Bueno sin más que decir, este es Rumble-Sama despidiéndose.**_

 _ **"¡Rompe tus limites y nunca dejes de avanzar!"**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima.**_


End file.
